mamifandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
The characters in the series include but are not limited to: Yu ; / : Seiyū: Takako Ōta : A normal 10-year old girl, Yū harbours a secret crush for her childhood friend Toshio Ōtomo. Given the ability to transform into a 16-year old girl, she is made to fill in for the absent Megumi Ayase to sing on TV. Giving her name as Creamy Mami, she becomes an overnight hit. Nega ; : Seiyū: Kaneta Kimotsuki : One of the two cats from the Feather Star asked to watch over Yū Morisawa while she has magical powers. His name is short for negative. Nega was the one who taught Yū the words which allow her to transform in Creamy Mami, he secretly know other magical words, but avoid telling then since Yū might end up using her powers for self gain like cheating in a surprise school test. Yū tricked him into saying the magical words to generate a pen which can answer any questions in one of the episodes. He, despite his brash attitude, really likes Yū a lot that he was even able to mistook a girl called Cassidy with her. Posi ; : Seiyū: Yūko Mita : One of the two cats from the Feather Star asked to watch over Yū Morisawa while she has magical powers. Her name is short for positive. She is very supportive of Yuu and it sometimes annoy Nega. When Yū failed to transform for the first time, she suggested to use the magic wand while saying the magic words which led to a successful transformation. Her voice actress also say the titles of every episodes. Megumi ; : Seiyū: Saeko Shimazu : A spoiled and selfish idol who is the star act of Parthenon Productions, she feels threatened by the newcomer, Creamy Mami, and declares herself to be Mami's rival. Hayato ; : Seiyū: Sukekiyo Kameyama : Megumi Ayase's bumbling manager, he is moved to managing Creamy Mami when she joins Parthenon Productions. Midori ; : Seiyū: Masahiro Anzai : Toshio Ōtomo's best friend, Midori is in love with Yū Morisawa and seeks to tell her this. Because of his bashfulness, he needs Toshio's help to do this. Natsume ; : Seiyū: Mika Doi : Wife of Tetsuo, mother of Yū, Natsume works in Creamy with her husband. She used to be the leader of a motorcycle gang. Her and her husband own Creamy Crepe making crepes. Tetsuo ; : Seiyū: Akira Murakami : Husband of Natsume, father of Yū, Tetsuo works in Creamy with his wife. He used to be a member of Natsume's motorcycle gang. Tetsuo almost discovered Yû when she transformed for the first time, however she managed to trick him. Toshio ; : Seiyū: Yū Mizushima : Friend of Yū Morisawa and Midori Kisaragi, he falls in love with Creamy Mami after her first TV appearance. But in the end he finally understands that Mami was Yuu all long. He was in love with Yuu all this time and didn't know. Pino ; : Seiyū: Seiko Nakano : An alien being, Pino Pino grants Yū Morisawa magical powers for one year in thanks for helping him find the Feather Star. Shingo ; : Seiyū: Kazuhiko Inoue : President of Parthenon Productions, he quickly recognises Creamy Mami as future sensation, and tries to make her into a star. Mamoru ; : A boy which recently got transfeRred to Yû's school who came from a small town in Hokkaido. He seemed to be pretty rude at first, but later became friends with Yû due his huge love for cats. He says he can listen what the wind says and was one of the few people who realized Nega and Posi aren't normal cats. Mamoru at first doesn't knew many things about big cities and was annoyed due the fact Creamy Ga-Oka had such small threes. He was pretty outdated with news that he even doesn't knew who Creamy Mami was, plus when asked he thought it was a name of a crepe. Despite being a major character, Mamoru never had any real contact with Mami. Category:Characters